Number Six Highschool
by Takane'Chan
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Shion es expulsado de la prestigiosa academia Chronos, y acaba siendo enviado a un simple instituto como el West High District. Una vez allí, se reencuentra con una persona que llevaba 4 años sin ver y siempre se preguntó que habría pasado con ella. Ahí, comienzan las aventuras de Shion y Nezumi. LEVE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**¡AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL PROMETIDO FIC DE NO.6! Sé que lo tenía planeado para el día 22 de enero, pero he estado enferma toda la semana y no he podido tocar el ordenador. Pido disculpas y aquí comienza!**

**DISCLAIMER: No.6 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la genial Asano Atsuko-sensei.**

**...**

PROLOGUE

¿Sabéis lo que es un encuentro predestinado? No, ¿verdad? Pues yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace 4 años. No, la verdad es que no es así, porque no me di cuenta de que lo era hasta que le encontré. Pero bueno, empecemos desde el principio.

Entonces yo no era más que un chico de 11 años que estudiaba en la clase 5-E de la escuela primaria y secundaria Chronos, una escuela para "prodigios". En esta ciudad, cuando tienes la edad de entrar a primaria, te hacen un examen para ver si tienes el 'coeficiente intelectual' necesario para entrar a Chronos. Parece ser que yo obtuve un resultado bastante alto para mi edad, así que fui obligado a ir a Chronos. Sí, _fui obligado_. Y digo eso porque yo no quería ir, porque me parecía que así tan solo estaba dándole a entender a la sociedad que podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo y mi futuro, y eso no me gustaba.

Pero bueno, obviamente mi madre estaba muy orgullosa por aquello, así que no pude negarme a estudiar allí. Pero, si he de ser sincero, no me arrepiento de haber seguido adelante, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo no estaría donde estoy ahora.

Todo pasó un martes por la tarde, casi por la noche. Aquel día salí bastante tarde de la escuela, ya que, a mi y a mi amiga Safu, nos había tocado hacer la limpieza de la clase. Y claro, al ser martes, como a última hora teníamos plástica como asignatura, la clase estaba hecha un desastre. Y cuando digo "hecha un desastre", es literalmente, _hecha un desastre_. Pintura y trozos de papel por el suelo, lápices y bolígrafos caídos que nadie se había molestado en recoger, y todas y cada una de las mesas y sillas movidas de sitio. Para cuando acabamos, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, así que decidimos salir de la escuela y ir a casa lo mas rápido posible, porque si no, nuestras respectivas familias (mi madre por mi parte, y por la de Safu su abuela) se acabarían por preocupar.

Al salir, comenzamos a hablar de la especialidad de Safu: la psicología. A mi no se me daba muy bien, pero bueno, tampoco me afectaba eso.

Mientras caminábamos, llegamos a una calle bastante oscura iluminada por una simple farola, donde poco rato después de entrar se escuchó un golpe bastante fuerte. Nos giramos hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido y vimos una papelera caída que comenzaba a rodar calle abajo.

**-¿Qué ha sido eso? **-preguntó Safu, la miré y en aquel momento vi que estaba asustada.

**-Debe de haber sido un gato, hay muchos por aquí **-respondí sin darle mucha importancia al tema y me di la vuelta para seguir con nuestro camino.

Pero en ese momento nadie habría podido describir la expresión de mi rostro mejor que yo: una mezcla entre sorpresa, miedo y confusión al ver una figura oscura parada frente a mi, pero a la vez de alivio al percatarme de que era más pequeña que yo.

La figura se acercó a nosotros, y instintivamente, nosotros retrocedimos, hasta que la sombra quedó parada justo bajo la pequeña zona iluminada por la única farola que funcionaba en toda la calle.

De reojo vi como Safu se alejaba bastante más que yo, hasta una distancia donde ella podía sentirse segura, mientras que yo me quedé parado a un par de metros de aquella sombra que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz.

Pensé que podía ser una niña perdida, pero no. No era una niña perdida, ni mucho menos era una niña. Era un chico de, aparentemente, mi edad, solo que un poco más bajo que yo. Tenía el pelo más o menos por los hombros y bastante alborotado, por lo que al darme cuenta de las marcas oscuras de su rostro (bastante aniñado, por cierto) y sus brazos, parecía que se había peleado con alguien recientemente.

En ese momento, recuerdo que, inconscientemente, di un paso hacia el chico y alargué un brazo hacia el, pero entonces noté como aquel chico tiraba de mi brazo con fuerza hasta acorralarme contra la pared bruscamente. Por un momento me quedé sin aliento por el golpe, a la vez que escuché un grito ahogado proveniente de Safu. La verdad es que en ese momento no entendía como aquel chico tan pequeño podía tener tal fuerza.

Y en ese momento, una persona normal habría gritado asustado intentando huir. Pero yo no hice eso. Yo tan solo levanté la mirada y miré al chico a los ojos. Entonces fue la primera vez en la vida que realmente estuve asustado. Y recuerdo aquella mirada perfectamente.

Aquel extraño chico también me miraba fijamente. Y aquella mirada... Esa mirada era más fría que el mismo hielo. Fría y despiadada, amenazante y desconfiada. Unos ojos grises sin brillo. Gris metálico apagado. No sé nada de psicología, pero en ese momento, a parte de temor, sentí pena por el chico. Porque si yo estaba en lo cierto y tenía mi edad más o menos... Debería de haber sufrido mucho para mirar de esa forma a alguien. Intenté soltarme del agarre del chico, pero lo único que conseguí es que tan solo hiciera el agarre más fuerte.

Abrí la boca para hablar, al principio dudé, pero entonces noté una especie de líquido espeso y cálido caer desde la mano del chico, posada en mi cuello, hasta mi camiseta. Miré hacia abajo y vi que era sangre. Seguí el rastro hasta llegar al hombro del chico, donde había una herida bastante grande, pero parecía no ser más que un arañazo. En ese momento me decidí.

**-Puedes soltarme, tranquilo, no gritaré ni intentaré escapar **–dije intentando que mi voz sonara seria. Vi un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa reflejado en los ojos del chico y añadí **-. Ven a mi casa, te ayudaré a curar tus heridas.**

Y la sorpresa del chico aumentó, a la vez que su agarre se hizo mucho mas flojo, dejándome al fin el cuello libre. Entonces giré la mirada hacia Safu y hice un gesto para que se acercará. Ella me hizo caso, y el chico volvió a mirarme de la misma forma de antes.

**-Safu, ves yendo a tu casa, tu abuela se va a preocupar por ti **-dije y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza, pero Safu dudó si hacerme caso y irse o quedarse **-, tranquila, yo estaré bien. **

Ella asintió y se alejó poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente hasta salir de aquella calle corriendo. Volví a mirar al chico y le sonreí.

**-Esta bien, puedes confiar en mi.**

Al decir eso, comencé a caminar hacia casa, y aquel extraño me siguió sin decir nada en todo el camino. Al principio pensé que no me seguiría, pero al final lo hizo. Al llegar a casa, volví a mirar tras de mi para comprobar que siguiera ahí. Así era, el chico me miraba fijamente, manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro herido. Abrí la puerta y entré en casa.

**-Mamá, ya estoy en casa **-dije al entrar en casa. Dejé los zapatos en la entrada y el chico me imitó, dejando los suyos al lado de los míos.

**-¡Shion! Has tardado mucho en volver. ¿Ha pasado algo? **-preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina, entonces miró bastante sorprendida al chico a mi lado. Alguien que ella no conocía ni había visto nunca, y la verdad es que yo tampoco hasta unos minutos atrás.

**-Mamá, este es uno de mis compañeros de clase **-le presenté, pero claro, no sabía su nombre, así que no podía decir gran cosa, así que le miré esperando que entendiera que el también debía decir algo, y me entendió.

**-Encantado señora, soy Nezumi, hace unos días que me han transferido a la clase de Shion-san **-dijo presentándose a si mismo a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

**-Pasará aquí la noche si no te importa, venía con Safu y resulta que acababa de tener un "accidente", así que he decidido traerle para curar sus heridas** -dije y caminé hacia el baño.

Salí con un botiquín y escuché un asentimiento por parte de mi madre. Miré al chico y subí las escaleras indicándole con la cabeza que me siguiera. ¿Con que su nombre es Nezumi? En ese momento no podía creerlo... Nezumi, literalmente significa Rata. No se, no le pegaba mucho en ese momento aquel nombre.

Cuando llegamos arriba, encendí la luz y me senté frente una mesa. Le indiqué que se sentara frente a mi y lo hizo. Parecía que otra vez no iba a decir nada en ningún momento. Nezumi estiró su brazo hacía mi y comencé a tratar su herida. Una vez acabé, la vendé.

**-Gracias.**

Escuché que Nezumi habló. Realmente no esperaba que me lo agradeciera, pero no pude evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar aquello.

**-¿Por qué me has ayudado? **-preguntó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Se levantó y le miré de arriba a abajo. Luego me levanté yo. ¿Por qué le ayudé? Pues la verdad es que incluso ahora sigo sin saberlo. Pero aún así respondí algo.

**-Porque parecías una niña indefensa y herida **-al decir eso, reí levemente, y escuché como el también se rió.

**-Dijo el que se asustó al verme.**

**-Eso era una situación diferente, apareciste repentinamente **-repliqué ante el comentario del chico **-. ¿Y como te has hecho esas heridas?**

**-Pues... **-dijo pensativo. Puede que debiese hacerle esa pregunta en ese momento **-iba de camino a mi casa cuando me encontré con un hombre que intentó secuestrarme, o algo así, y tan solo me defendí. Aunque al alejarme perdí un momento el equilibrio y me arañé con la pared.**

¿Queréis que sea sincero? No me creí ni una palabra de aquello excepto el que se había arañado con una pared. Pero tampoco le dije nada al respecto, no fuera a ser que aquello fuese verdad y le hiciera sentir mal o algo.

Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta que mi madre nos llamó para cenar. Fuimos al salón y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa. Mi madre ya estaba en su sitio y la comida servida. Había hecho curry. Vi que en el momento en que Nezumi vio la comida, sus ojos se iluminaron y se inundaron de felicidad. Empezamos a comer y él enseguida elogió la comida de mi madre.

Después de comer nos levantamos y volvimos a mi habitación. Como había venido de improviso, no pude preparar nada, así que para dormir tuvimos que compartir mi cama. Aunque bueno, eramos pequeños y entrabamos perfectamente. Antes de dormir, hablamos bastante.

**-¿Con que la academia Chronos, eh? **-dijo después de un largo silencio. Asentí con la cabeza.

**-Exactamente.**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta?**

**-Bueno, en el fondo no es nada del otro mundo, tan solo una escuela más **-respondí sin darle importancia. Después de todo, Chronos sigue siendo una escuela.

**-¿Cómo que no es nada del otro mundo? ¡Estás en una escuela para prodigios! ¡Claro que es algo del otro mundo! **-exclamó. Ante aquello, yo no pude evitar reír. La verdad es que yo me sentía un poco desubicado en Chronos. Siempre me he sentido desubicado allí, no es lugar para mi.

**-Lo que tu digas** -reí levemente. Le miré y él también se rió. En ese momento, me fijé en sus ojos.

**-¿No te gusta Chronos, verdad?**

**-No, ni un poco** –le miré y no pude evitar suspirar.

**-Normal. Ahí no tienes libertad. Toda la ciudad está casi bajo el control de los prodigios que salen de Chronos. Y tú serás uno más tarde o temprano, al menos, mientras estés ahí… ¿Pero sabes? Yo creo que tu no serías como esos que salen de Chronos, creo que tu serías diferente. Que podrías cambiar el país.**

Ya no se veían fríos. Parecía una mirada completamente diferente: cálida y alegre. Sonreí inevitablemente, luego bostecé. Comenzaba a estar cansado, después de todo aquel día, cualquiera lo estaría. Nezumi correspondió a mi sentimiento de sueño, y al poco rato nos quedamos los dos dormidos.

Aquel momento antes de dormirnos, fue la ultima vez que le vi. Cuando desperté, Nezumi, aquel extraño chico que "había rescatado", ya se había ido.

Y ahora, 4 años después, estoy aquí, en la clase 3-A de la secundaria West District High, frente a 29 personas que no conozco de nada y que a partir de hoy serán mis compañeros de clase. Y él. Aquel chico llamado Nezumi que rescaté hace 4 años y desapareció sin decir nada.

**...**

**Y a diferencia de otros, creo que esto me ha quedado bastante largo jajaja Espero que guste, tengo preparados ya un par de capítulos más para no ponerme nerviosa cuando los vaya escribiendo y acaben saliendo cosas sin sentido que debería eliminar de la historia jajaja**

**Besos, Takane'chan**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Aquí estoy, mirando a 29 personas que no conozco y serán mis compañeros de clase a partir de ahora, y Nezumi. El chico que rescaté y se escapó hace 4 años.

¿Pero qué hace el aquí? Le he estado buscando durante 4 años. ¡4 años! Y el chico no ha dado señales de vida en ningún momento. He buscado en todas las escuelas de la ciudad y nada, hasta he mirado lo registros, y salía absolutamente ningún Nezumi en el país (los privilegios de Chronos te permiten muchas cosas). Al final, cuando pasaron dos años, me di por vencido y dejé de buscarle pensando que se habría mudado a otro país o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Pero no. Resulta que ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo es posible que no le encontrase? Recuerdo que también miré los registros de este instituto… Pero si ha estado aquí… ¿Por qué no me has contactado, Nezumi?

El profesor me indicó que me sentase donde prefiriese de los dos asientos libres. Uno al frente de todo y otro al final de la clase, justo detrás del asiento de Nezumi. Obviamente, fui al del final. No solo porque estuviera tras el de Nezumi, sino que también porque no quería estar al frente de la clase.

En cuanto me senté y saqué mis cosas, el profesor comenzó a dar clase como si nada. Empezamos con matemáticas. Y todo lo que está explicando ya lo sé (para no saberlo después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en una escuela para ''prodigios''). Miro al chico enfrente de mí. Lleva el pelo largo y recogido en una cola alta, dejando parte de los laterales y el flequillo suelto. Y lleva una bufanda o un pañuelo, no sabría decirlo desde aquí, de color gris.

Este es el chico al que salvé hace cuatro años… La verdad es que, físicamente, sigue pareciéndose bastante, pero a saber cómo es su personalidad ahora. Pero… si tengo que ser sincero, me alegro mucho de encontrarle de nuevo. Al menos sé que está bien y que no le pasó nada después de irse de mi casa.

Entre pensamientos así y sin darme cuenta, me he pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Nezumi fijamente. Después de que sonará el timbre, intenté levantarme para hablar con él, pero en seguida estuve rodeado de gente haciéndome preguntas.

**-¿Por qué viniste a este instituto?**\- me pregunta una chica que resulta que se sienta a mi lado.

**-Pues… Mi madre quiso transferirme al darse cuenta de que no me gustaba el otro.**

**-¿Por qué dejaste el otro?**\- volvió a preguntar otra persona, esta vez un chico, a la vez que yo daba la respuesta, y entonces todos a mi alrededor rieron.

**-¿Ya sabes a que club te vas a unir?**\- continuaron haciendo preguntas y yo respondiendo. Hasta que llegó la fatídica pregunta que esperaba que nadie hiciera:

**-¿De qué escuela vienes?**\- Chronos. Vengo de Chronos. Y no quiero que nadie lo sepa. No quiero que me traten diferente solo por eso.

Porque claro, de repente se aparece un chico nuevo en una escuela y resulta que ha dejado la mejor escuela del país para irse a una que, realmente y según piensa mucha gente, no vale la pena. Pero a mí eso no me importa, yo solo quiero una vida normal donde yo pueda decidir quién soy y quien quiero ser.

Miro a todos, que espera una respuesta por mi parte con ansias, o eso parece. ¿Qué les respondo? No quiero que sepan que vengo de Chronos, pero tampoco quiero mentirles y empezar mal…

**-Dejadle en paz, acaba de llegar, no le atosiguéis a preguntas **–dijo una voz que venía de frente de mi, seguido del sonido de una silla arrastrándose y alguien levantándose.

Miro hacia el frente y veo a Nezumi, mirando a todos fijamente y entonces todos comienzan a dispersarse y volver a sus sitios. Después la mirada de Nezumi se clava sobre mí. Levanto la mirada para mirarle a los ojos, y me vuelvo a encontrar con aquella mirada fría y amenazante del primer día.

**-¿Nezu…?**

**-Eve. Eluryas Eve**\- me interrumpe antes de que pueda acabar. ¿Eluryas Eve?- **Soy Eluryas Eve.**

No es Nezumi… Vaya, me he ilusionado para nada… Es tan solo un chico que se parece bastante a él, pero es solo casualidad al parecer…

**-Perdón, supongo que me he confundido de persona. Yo soy Akatsuki Shion.**

Espero que no se haya notado mucho la desilusión en mi voz. Suena el timbre y entra otro profesor a la clase. Ahora toca lengua. Supongo que voy a intentar prestar un poco más de atención en esta clase. Pero poco después de que empiece el segundo período, ya estaba aburrido. Y de repente cayó un trozo de papel doblado sobre mi mesa. Miro a mi alrededor intentando descubrir quien lo ha lanzado, pero no veo a nadie que pueda ser. Lo abro y leo el interior.

_¿Sabes quién soy?_

Tan solo decía eso en el papel. Respondí con un simple "no", pero como no sabía quién lo había puesto, no podía dárselo a nadie, así que lo dejé sobre la esquina de la mesa pensando que tarde o temprano alguien lo cogería.

Segundos después, algo de un ligero tono gris pasó rápidamente sobre mi mesa llevándose el papel. Y rato después volvió a dejar el mismo papel encima.

_Sí lo sabes, pero no te quieres dar cuenta_

¿Qué no me quiero dar cuenta? Bueno, a ver, tengo curiosidad, pero no lo podré averiguar si no me lo dice… Vuelvo a responder.

Como que si no me lo dices, no lo sabré

Vuelvo a dejar el papel en el mismo sitio. Esta vez logro distinguir más o menos lo que recoge el papel. Es… ¿Una rata? ¡Eso parecía una rata! Pero no es posible. Se darían cuenta si hubiera una rata aquí. ¿No? La rata vuelve. Sí. Es una rata, no hay duda.

_ "Ahí no tienes libertad. Toda la ciudad está _

_casi bajo el control de los prodigios que_

_salen de Chronos. Y tú serás uno más tarde o_

_temprano, al menos, mientras estés ahí…_

_¿Pero sabes? Yo creo que tu no serías como_

_esos que salen de Chronos, creo que tu serías_

_diferente. Que podrías cambiar el país."_

_Te suenan de algo esas palabras?_

Sí. Si que me suenan. No solo eso, han estado sonando en mi cabeza durante cuatro años, haciendo que me pregunte si realmente podría cambiar el país… Realmente, creo que es imposible. Esas palabras me las dijo Nezumi hace mucho tiempo. Y tengo la sensación de que el que esta escribiendo eso, es Eluryas Eve. ¿No estaba equivocado? ¿Eluryas Eve es Nezumi?

¿Eluryas-senpai?

Después de escribir. La volví a dejar en el mismo sitio. Esta vez, la rata tardó mucho más en cogerla. Miré por la ventana. ¿Es mayor que yo? Sí. Un chico de mi edad no podría tener esa mirada. Debe de haber repetido algún curso y por eso está aquí. Llevo pensando eso desde que le conocí. ¿Pero es posible que yo sea mayor que él y no lo sepa? No, imposible.

Cuando la clase casi ha acabado, la rata vuelve a dejar la nota sobre la mesa. La miro y la cojo.

_Ahora, levántate y sígueme sin decir nada_

_y evitando a todos_

¿Eh? ¿Cómo me voy a…? Suena el timbre. Veo que Eluryas-senpai se levanta y camina hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Me levanto lo más rápido posible y le sigo por los pasillos. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza superior. Le veo apoyado contra la valla protectora y los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados.

Me acerco un poco a él. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? Sí, claro que lo sabe, es él quien me ha dicho que le siga.

**-Nezu...**

**-No me llames así, ya nadie me llama así.**

**-¿Eh?**

¿Nadie le llama así? ¡Eso quiere decir que es él! Tras tanto tiempo, he vuelto a encontrarle... Ahora mismo me siento tan feliz que no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro nada más escuchar aquellas palabras.

_Ha sido tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién has estado?_ son palabras que realmente ahora me gustaría decir, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no consigo pronunciarlas.

**-¿Qué? ¿Después de cuatro años tan solo eres capaz de decir "¿Eh?"? -**escuché que decía y se reía por lo bajo.

**-¿Y a ti tanto te costaba decirme quién eras?**

**-¿Delante de toda la clase? Imposible- **rió **-, si lo hubiera hecho todos se habrían sorprendido.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque sí. No preguntes sobre eso, tan solo llamame "Eve"- **y al decir aquello, se acercó a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi.

Sin saber por qué, noté que mi corazón se iba acelerando poco a poco por la cercanía de Nezumi, y al percatarme de que la distancia entre nosotros era cada vez mas pequeña, también noté un cierto calor en las mejillas.

¿Acaso Nezumi pretendía...? No, imposible. Me fijé en que sus pies no se habían movido y tan solo era el inclinándose hacia mi, con ambas manos en la cintura.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la poca distancia que había entre nosotros estaba a punto de cerrarse...

... Y noté su mano posándose en mi cabeza y empujándome levemente hacia abajo, haciendo que bajase la cabeza como si mirase al suelo. Segundos después, volví a alzarla sorprendido y vi a Nezumi sonriendo con malicia.

**-Cambiando de tema. ¿Te has estado alimentando bien? Porque parece ser que has encogido, yo soy más alto que tu ahora.**

**-¿Eh..? -** me costó un poco entender lo que acababa de escuchar **\- ¡No lo eres!**

**-Claro que lo soy -** se volvió a reír y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi cabeza mas suavemente y tomando una posición mas recta, de modo que se notara que, efectivamente, era más alto que yo.

-**¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que seas mas alto que yo? **-y al decir aquello, caí en que Nezumi era mayor que yo** -Bueno, de cierto modo tiene sentido, ya que eres mayor...**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy mayor? -**noté que cuando dijo eso estaba levemente sorprendido. ¿A caso no era así?

**-Bueno... No sé, solo me da esa sensación...**

**-Pues no se tu, pero yo tengo aun no he hecho los dieciséis -**dijo sonriendo levemente. Estaba equivocado, no es mayor que yo.

Espera. ¡¿Aún no tiene dieciséis?! Eso quiere decir que tiene quinze, por lo que realmente yo soy mayor. Pero si estamos en noviembre, los cumplirá pronto.

**-Vaya... No esperaba eso. Llevo cuatro años pensando que eras mayor que yo y de repe te resulta ser que es al revés- **río irónicamente.

**-Pues a pesar de no se mayor, soy más alto. ¿No será que estás encogiendo?- **rió el también.

Parece que Nezumi se ha vuelto un poco mas agradable desde que nos conocimos. Pero... Quiero saber más sobre este Nezumi. Y sobre el Nezumi de hace cuatro años también. ¿Qué pasó realmente aquella noche? Hace mucho que me pregunto eso.

**-Deberíamos volver, el tercer período esta por empezar.**

**-Yo no voy. Me quedaré aquí a dormir un poco-** y al decir aquello, se alejó un poco de mi, se estiró en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

¿No irá a clase? Entonces... ¿Es el típico estudiante delincuente que se salta las clases, eh? Creo... Creo que a pesar de ser mi primer día, me quedaré aquí con él.

Me estiro también en el suelo, cerca de el, y miro al cielo. Veo de reojo como Nezumi abre un ojo para mirarme.

**-¿No irás?**

**-No, me quedaré aquí, contigo, Nezumi- **sonrío diciendo su nombre, que me había pedido que no dijera.

**-Como quieras. Y no me llames así.**

**-Vale, vale, **_**Eve- **_dije aquella frase dándole énfasis a su otro nombre.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos para dormirse. ¿Este es el Nezumi de ahora? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a él. O, al menos, eso intentaré. Intentaré acercarme a él todo lo posible durante este año.


End file.
